fallfromheavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Clan of Embers
Background Once men of many nations, the orcs were transformed, cursed and enraged when Bhall fell. Jonas is much more quiet and controlled than his fellow orcs but even he carries a mace with the head of a young girl as the ball. When he raises it in combat, the lips peel back, showing sharp teeth, and she screams. Features With the 10% penalty to their research rates and lacking Libraries to supplement the little science they can produce, the Clan is dependant on getting a solid foothold early and keeping the opposition in check from the start of the game. Should any Leader gain a significant Tech advantage it will be hard to recover, though not impossible. Through the Warrens building, the Clan is able to produce two units at a time to bridge any power gap in relative strength of you and your opponents; but be wary of outproducing what your economy can support, especially when it comes to Settlers. The Clan World Spell, For the Horde, will convert a fraction of the Barbarians in the world to the player’s control. This can allow you to locate your Rivals quickly as well as supply you with a large number of "Goody Huts" if used well. It is useful to build as many Goblins as possible early on and seek out large Forests or frozen wastelands. It is there that you will find Wolves laying in wait, and when one of your Goblins manages to defeat a Wolf they shall become a Wolf Rider, thus enhancing in power dramatically. With enough of these in the early stages of the game you can crush your opponents before they have a chance to build up even a paltry defense. It is wise for the Clan to keep themselves in check as well, should their power become too great the Barbarians will declare war upon the Clan, and then Rantine will no longer be able to have his pick of their Cities to convert to your Empire. Strategies * Don't be afraid to send settlers out with limited protection. You don't have to worry about most of the barbs early on. * Use warrens wisely. They may be expensive, but they can effectively double your production capacity for most of your war effort. * Oddly enough, the Clan has a powerful synergy with 2 out of the 3 "good" religions, namely Runes and Order. * Under the Runes of Kilmorph, you'll have a small increase in gold for each city with the religion, just like any civ. Foster this growth by building Temples and Markets in all your out-lying cities and spreading the faith with Thanes whenever you can (you get double if you build them in a city with a warren). You need as much gold as you can get to finance a fast-growing empire. * Using For the horde in the early game in small or big maps is a good way to go. First, you get half of the goblins on the map and can use them to collect villages and recruit with that money in goblin forts. Second, it is a useful map exploration tool and can be used for finding your opponents which is very important. In addition, it can be useful for knowing where to build a city. The third most powerful thing is destroying other civilizations early game since you can find them fast and goblin forts are likely close by. Recruit goblins (you can choose from warrior, archer and wolf rider,whom are especially cheap and useful) and then rush any nearby Civs. The only down side to this is the upkeep as it can easily put you into debt and your units will go on strike and leave you. Category:Civilizations